Dawn Of The New Ivory: Abyss (Season I)
by MagicFedora
Summary: After saving Moga Village, Aura Hemmings, or the Ivory Lightning, gets a request from the Argosy to go to a strange island they have discovered and believe that many exotic monsters live in. However something goes wrong and the quest of exploration turns into a fight to reunite with the Argosy crew.


_"A journey is a journey, but the bumps along the road make it an adventure. That's what makes a legend."_

**My inspiration for this story was the idea of thinking: What could be beyond Port Tanzia and Moga Village? I plan to set the stage and continue the legacy of the hero who saved Moga Village and create a vast set of characters and enviroments to expand upon the world of Monter Hunter 3 Ultimate.**

_(For those of you who didn't understand what I just said: I want to make your view on the Monster Hunter World WAAAYYY BIGGER! ;)_

* * *

Aura woke up on the deck of a ship with an unrecognizable flag. His white hair glistened with dew drops from the ocean mist. He was still at sea, but not in the way he wanted to be.

Two men dressed in odd outfits stood above him. They grabbed Aura by the shoulders and hoisted him up.

"Oi! He'll make a fine bloke, don't you think boss?" One of them said. Aura's vision was still blurry, but he could make out that there was a woman standing in front of him.

She smirked. She had pitched black hair and deep ocean-blue eyes. She wore a pirate uniform.

'Oh, no…pirates?' Aura thought depressingly. He was captured and now where were these pirates going to take him? Would Neko even find him?

The woman came closer and leaned in to Aura's face which jolted awake. He could see clearly now. Her breath wasn't as bad as he expected it to be, but it wasn't pleasant. She stared into Aura's eyes and brought her mouth up to his ear.

"Well, well. What's a handsome Hunter like you doing out in the middle of an ocean? You look like you've been through a Ceadeus." Her voice tickled his ear.

"Uh…So you're a Hunter?" Aura responded trying to sound as calm as he could. He heard pirates always could tell if you were afraid.

"Was. I was a Hunter. Until I met this band of misfits." She said blowing her hair out of her face.

"Boss, that's hurtful." One of the crewmembers said.

"Let him go…He seems interesting. No one weak would be wearing Ivory Lagiacrus Armor. Give him his Gunlance back." She commanded.

The boat hit a wave sending a spray of salty ocean water into the boat. A pirate handed him his Lagiacrus Gunlance.

The teen woman turned and walked towards a door on the ship which Aura suspected that it lead to the captain's room.

The woman ran her fingers through her hair "I'm sure you have questions." She stopped at the door and turned to face him. "Come in." She smiled maliciously, then turned and went inside.

Aura put away his Gunlance. He looked around at the crew members, they all turned away trying to act innocent, but obviously knew something about their "boss".

Aura slowly took a step forward before another spray of water hit the boat. He then walked into the cabin closing the door behind him. Inside was a desk with the woman sitting there, poised as if she was expecting Aura to do something. On the desk was multiple maps, each one having more lines, charters, and notes than the last. In the left corner was some kind of weapon with a big cloth over it, as if it never should be there, and the back wall was replaced with a long stretching window that gave the breathtaking view of the endless blue landscape that would forever be named the immortal name of 'the seas'. Along the side walls were many different trophies and scales from different Monsters. He saw a Lagiacrus set of scales, and recognized the distinct pattern of Ludroth scales, the purple species. He also saw a large set of blueprints that appeared to be the ship's structure plans. These plans were incredible, no shipbuilder created a ship that rivaled the Argosy's structure. What kind of ship had three decks plated with pure refined iron? None. It had thirty-two guns, sixteen on each side and ten Ballistas, five on each side. There were so many details Aura couldn't process on the blueprints, more than the Argosy could ever accomplish.

The woman leaned back in her chair. "Please. Relax, it's not like I'm going to bite." She said softly. She pointed to a seat over by the blueprints.

"No I'm fine standing, thanks." Aura declined. He felt the tension in his gut rising. 'How on Earth am I going to get back to Neko?'

Aura took a deep breath and let all his muscles relax. 'She gave me my weapon back, there's no way she'd take me hostage, I killed the Ivory Lagiacrus. That's proof enough.'

"Hmph. You seem worried. You need to keep your shoulders down further if you don't want to look fearful in a Monster's eyes." The woman said.

Aura tensed up. 'How did she know? Could she be the person I'm looking for?' He thought. He remembered that ChaCha and Kayamba suggested that it would be a 'spiritual journey'. Those two rascals had been through to heaven and hell, and back again. He was supposed to find safe passage by the Argosy and Neko to explore an island that they sighted with supposed exotic Monsters. He would still return to Moga Village, of course. He just wanted to hone his skills. Plus, who knew what wonders would await him there?

But now, that might not happen considering the fact he's probably considered a hostage on this over-fortified pirate ship, he and possibly the entire ship has no idea where on earth the Argosy could be, and that returning to Moga Village…might not be an option anymore. Ever. Aura shivered at the thought and a lump in his throat formed.

"Now as I said, you probably have some questions for me. But I supposed I haven't told you who I am." The woman stood up. She brushed her sleek black hair with her fingers. I'm Jewel Oceen. Or my nickname: The Ocean Jewel." Her blue eyes blazed with independence, to the point which Aura actually felt intimidated.

"Your blue eyes, that's why they call you that, right?" Aura asked.

Jewel walked towards him. "Correct. Very perceptive of you, Ivory Lightning. Or should I call you…Aura?" Jewel said, circling him like a shark.

Aura felt a surge of pride flow through him. "Well I am very…Wait, how did you-?"

Jewel quickly explained. "While I am a pirate now, word from around the different ports and villages doesn't stay in one place." Jewel stopped in front of him, inches from his face. "I secretly get information about who kills what. I've been hearing about you more than I used to hear about myself back 2 years ago. Defending a village from a ferocious Lagiacrus, Stopping the widespread effects of the new ominous Elder Dragon, the Ceadeus, the honor of being the first to kill a new Monster species: the Brachydios, killing at least 2 Jhen Mohrans with outstanding ship integrity, and…" Jewel walks toward the back window wall. She looks beyond it with a longing in her ocean-blue eyes. "…Killing countless Ivory Lagiacrus. You killed enough to make a set of armor out of them. A feat that almost no Hunter has accomplished, earning you the title of 'The Ivory Lightning, Savior of Moga Village." She turned to face Aura. "Now. Ask your questions. I'll answer them as best as I can." She stood there, waiting for questions to ring out at her.

Aura breathed and faced her stare. "Ok. Tell me exactly…why in the middle of a storm, you illegally attacked a trade boat, took a passenger, who coincidentally is a Hunter that you have heard much about? What's the point in capturing me, only to give me my weapon back and set me free in the middle of nowhere?"


End file.
